pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Hydra
|mobility = 50 |image = Hydra.png|Appearance Hydra icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = Level 12 |cost = 235 ,(165 on sale) |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Animal/Dragon Themed |number = 105 }} The Hydra is a weapon, located in the Heavy section of the Armory. It was introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It has a cyan and green body, with a cyan and dark blue handle and three cyan dragon heads. The middle dragon head is atop the other two heads in a row. The heads possess red eyes and the insides of the mouths are orange. When shooting, orange fireballs come out of the dragons' mouths. It also has area damage. Strategy It has good damage, a normal rate of fire, a quite small capacity, and low mobility. Tips *It is more effective when attacking groups of enemies to take full advantage of the area damage. *Try to conserve ammo and keep duels in close ranges. Counters *The fireballs are visible enough to see and dodge, so try running fast or jumping quickly to evade them. *Try running to a far distance from the enemy and attack them before they start giving chase or deal damage on you. *The users can't hit most aerial units, so Rocket Jump or use the Jetpack against them. This tip can be applied to any slow-moving projectile weapons. Recommended Maps Any close-medium ranged map Weapon Setup Have a good primary that you would be comfortable in using. * In terms of gameplay, this weapon will only give you decent gameplay as a support weapon, perhaps helping you at finishing off weakened targets using its area damage. This weapon alone would never be enough to take on an opponent 1 on 1 (unless you are lvl 18 below), but its multiple shots attribute gives it a very unique spray and pray ability where it can actually fire 15 times before reloading. As long as the battle is kept at close ranges, this weapon should suffice. Trivia * The Hydra will have 2 stages of explosions, when the weapon is first purchased the explosions look like erupting fire which creates more smoke and fire, the second upgrade changes the explosion which makes it a regular explosion. Similar to the Stinger and Armageddon. * When upgraded the Hydra takes at least 4 bursts to kill a fully adamant armor player * The eyes and fins of the dragon heads look similar to the one on the Dragon Breath. * While moving, the heads besides the middle one move their heads. * This weapon is the only weapon that can burst fire rounds. * It is based on the Hydra Dragon. * This weapon can be compared to the Double Dragon. * This, the Double Dragon, Loud Piggy, Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, Yeti Spirit and the Mercenary are the only weapons that can fire in bursts. * The name of the weapon,"hydra" refers to a 3-headed dragon. Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Multiple Shots Category:Themed Category:Rare